


sleeping lessons

by pendules



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendules/pseuds/pendules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I don't </i>sleep<i>, Dean," he says impatiently. </i></p><p><i>"Have you ever tried?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	sleeping lessons

"I know you're staring at me. And let me tell you, it doesn't get any less creepy." Dean doesn't even bother opening his eyes, as he can feel sleep slowly overtaking him and he doesn't want to miss out on any of it. He can picture Castiel's annoyed look well enough anyway.

"Maybe I should just..."

" _No_ , I want you to stay." It comes out without consideration, absentmindedly, like a stray thought floating upwards and being picked up off the surface of his mind by his half-conscious self. He's not sure about the connotations. But then again, he's not entirely sure what _this_ is either.

"I don't _sleep_ , Dean," he says impatiently.

"Have you ever tried?"

"Why would I —"

"Because sleep is good, when you can get it. And dreams are good. Well, when they're not... Sometimes, I mean." The last bit gets muffled as he turns his face into the pillow.

After a while he hears Cas huff a sigh, and he probably smiles a little against his will. Then the other side of the mattress dips slightly, and almost too quickly, he can feel Castiel's solid form lying next to him, warm and still so surprisingly tangible and _human_. Only not.

He finally opens bleary eyes to find Cas's face an inch away from his own, unblinking blue eyes still looking intently at him.

"Figures," he says.

"What?"

"Nothing. _Close your eyes_ ," he all but hisses at him.

Cas obeys without protest this time. And Dean smiles again as he shuts his own too.

So, Cas is more than likely a cuddler, and this might be a little awkward in the morning, and probably a little more tricky to explain to Sam, but Dean really doesn't care for the moment.

Only it's Dean who apparently rolls into Castiel's space during the night, and when he wakes up, his eyes are still open, looking just as disinterested in sleeping as ever but with one arm wrapped firmly around Dean's waist, and he presses a light kiss to Dean's lips and disappears just as Sam turns up with coffee.


End file.
